A valentine Story 3
by BrittanyUnderhill
Summary: Brittany Underhill, A 6th year Griffindor and Sirius Black go on their first valentine's day date! Sirius has a surprise gift for her.


**_This is copyrighted to my friend Kim and I. _**

Britt sits in the common room, looking at a picture of Sirius and Britt. At Christmas. His good looks make her heart skip a beat. Sirius sneaks up behind her and covers her eyes. "Guess who?" "Peter!" Britt shouts. Sirius leans closer to her and breathes in her ear. "Guess again." he says affectionately. "Then Sirius." Brittany turns around and sees Sirius. She kisses him and smiles. Her heart beating at a mile a minute. He kisses her back smiling. "Is there something on between you and Peter I should know about?" he says suspiciously but mocking at the same time." of course not! He is a total tool. If I catch him one more time staring at my ass, he will no longer have eyes! But in a lighter note, happy valentines my love! " she smiles and hugs him. He laughs and hugs her tightly. "Speaking of Valentine's Day." He looks at the window. It's dark outside and clearly past curfew. "It's time for me to give you your Valentine's Day present. Are you up for breaking some rules?"" Of course! When do I deny the time to break the rules? What do you get me?! I'm dying to know! I've been a good girl all day..." She says it kind of affectionately. She gets up and holds his hand. He pats her on the head. "You have been a good girl! I'm surprised the suspense hasn't driven u crazy." he laughed. "Ok, no more waiting. follow me." He gently pulls her along by the hand out the portrait hole and through the hallways. Britt laughs as she is tugged along. " I will give you your gift after we get to where ever we are going. "Sirius smiles. "I didn't know u got me anything. Now I'm curious." "you better be curious! " she smiles. She winks at him. He smiles and leads her outside. They walk towards the forest. It gets really dark and Sirius illuminated the tip of his wand." Ooooo the forbidden forest. So romantic! " she smiles and holds his hand a little tighter. "Most girls wouldn't think so, because they're scared." he teases. "But you're different." he kisses her and leads her further in." I love you that you know me so well." she smiles and keeps following Sirius. He finally stops in a clearing where a beautiful moon illuminates everything brightly. "Ok, you go first." he grins. She opens her bag and pulls out a small box. Inside the box it was a Ring. The ring was engraved with " Sirius and Brittany" on it." I'm sorry it's nothing special but it has meaning. ""Oh wow..." he says in wonder as he gently takes the ring from the box and slips it on his finger. He holds it up to the moonlight to read it and he smiles. "I love it! You're so sweet." he says giving her a kiss." I love you Sirius. Forever and always. I never want to be alone again." She kisses him back."Now for my present." he says swishing his wand. A ton of different coloured lights all around the clearing light up. The song "Thousand years" begins to play. He pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a locket inside." Oh my god! Sirius! I love it! " a tear runs down her cheek. She runs and huge him. She kisses him and places her head on his chest. It's silver with Brittany's name written across it and it says I'll love you forever -Sirius on the inside." it's gorgeous! Sirius! You didn't have to do all this for me. Just a night under the stars with you would be suffice! " she says as a tear runs down her cheek again. He hugs her close then places the locket around her neck, clasping it at the back. "Oh course I had to! This is our first valentine's day and I wanted to make it perfect!" "Just a night with you under the stars would of been perfect. Do you want to snuggle under the stars or do you want to sneak into the kitchen and get some food? "He examines his ring. "You know what? I have an idea." He holds his ring up to the locket and casts a small charm. "There, now they will glow whenever we're near each other. and, if you hold your locket close and focus you'll always know where i am."" thank you Sirius. Thank you for planning the most perfect valentine's day a girl could ask for! " She kisses Sirius again and again. Getting her point across. He kisses her back happily. When they stop he listens to the music. He bows low and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?"" of course" She curtsies and grabs his hand. He places a hand around her waist and they begin to slow dance. He chuckled. "This is why I needed dancing lessons."" that makes sense now. All the pieces of the puzzle. You've made me the happiest girl on the world. "Some of the lights near the ground lift and begin to float around them. "I'm glad." he grins. "I wish this moment would last forever." he says." it can if we want it to" she says with a smile. He smiles and leans in for a kiss. She kisses him and places her head on his chest as they sway under the lights. They dance quietly, listening to the music. He holds her close with her head on his chest. They just keep dancing. " we should get back up to the castle. We need sleep before class. "Sirius sighs. "Yeah, you're right." he takes one last look around and waves his wand to kill all the lights." leave them on" Britt casts a spell to engrave a tree with " Sirius and Brittany were here valentine's day 2013. Sirius smiles at this. They walk up, holding hands and smiling at each other.


End file.
